Coming Out
by BVBYaoiGirl89
Summary: The gang is heading home from another year at Hogwarts, but they face a new problem, how will they tell their families? I own nothing but my own words, all characters belong to J.K Rowling. Slash included, One-shot


Hi guys! I am so happy so many of you enjoyed "Ron You Idiot". I am now going to write a sequel to that story and I hope you enjoy it just as much. But sadly, this will be a one-shot but I plan on writing many sequels and I hope you enjoy them as well. Now to clear up any confusion you will get during this story, 1: I changed it to were Cedric is in 7th year so he's finishing Hogwarts, and 2: I introduced Blaise Zabini a tad bit earlier.

R&R!

* * *

_***FIVE MONTHS LATER***_

"Harry, have you seen my wand?" I asked.

My boyfriend looked at me (_Merlin I still love the sound of calling him my boyfriend_), one eyebrow raised as he watched me run around our room. It was the last day of sixth year, so we were all packing to go and get on the train. "Ron, why would you lay down you wand and then forget where it is?" He asked me.

I blew out a breath as I ran my fingers through my hair. "It's pretty hectic today love, I'm trying to make sure I don't forget anything this year." I said as I sat on my bed. I was still stressed out from exams and my mind was spazzing out.

I felt the bed dip down behind me and Harry's arms around my neck. He kissed my temple and moved his hands to my shoulders, massaging between my shoulder blades. "Ron you just need to relax." He whispered in my ear. I smiled softly as I turned my head towards Harry, kissing him softly. "Ron! Why is your wand on the couch?" I heard Hermione yell from the common room.

Harry laughed as I face palmed. "I forgot I was down there!" I said quickly as I jumped up, running down stairs. I saw Hermione standing there with her trunk, an amused expression on her face. "You're a life savor Mione." I said as I pecked her cheek. She just laughed and pushed me back towards the stairway. "You and Harry better finish packing, the trains arriving in twenty minutes." She said. "Shit!" I yelled as I raced up the stairs. "Language Ronald!" I heard her yell after me.

I burst into the room, ready to dive into my nightstand. But I stopped, gaping at the scene in front of me. My trunk was packed, Pigwidgeon in his cage, hooting happily.

I looked at Harry who was on the ground, getting something from under his bed. I bit my lip, adverting my eyes. I've been cautious about checking out Harry lately, I didn't want to push him into something we both weren't ready for, but every so often I did let my eyes wonder to his cute pert arse. I felt my self restraint dissolve and found myself staring straight at Harry's bubble butt.

"Ronald Weasley are you staring at my ass?" I heard Harry's voice say. I jumped about a foot in the air, a blush creeping up my neck. "S-Sorry love." I muttered, rubbing my neck sheepishly. He just laughed, getting up from the floor. He gave me a peck on the cheek before grabbing Hedwig's cage and his trunk, thumping down stairs. I followed close behind, rolling my eyes at Pig's screeches of terror at being bounced around.

We made it out of the portrait hole before Hermione, who was lugging two trunks behind her. "You know Mione, if you didn't take so many classes and have so many textbooks, you wouldn't need two trunks." I said to her, trying to help Harry get his trunk over a step. I know I know we are bloody wizards for Merlin's sake but they always said they didn't want to use magic when it came to packing and carrying their luggage. I guess growing up as a muggle did that to you.

"You can be quiet Ronald, I happen to love all my subject's so I don't mind the extra burden." Hermione claimed. She was still trying to get her first trunk over the thresh-hold. I was about to step over and help her when someone beat me to it. (Okay, honestly why does everyone always beat me when I am trying to be good?)

"Oh Hermione, let me help you with that." Cedric Diggory stated as he strutted up to us, a muggle backpack slung over his shoulder. He lifted Hermione's trunk into his arms, laughing when Crookshanks jumped up and started to nuzzle his face, purring. I let a small smirk form when I saw Hermione's cheek turn a light shade of pink as she scolded Crookshanks. "Crookshanks! Bad cat get down from there! I'm sorry Cedric, he never does this." She said feverishly. Cedric just chuckled, waving it off. "It's alright Hermione, it just means he likes me."

He finally acknowledged Harry and I, giving us a cheerful smile. "Hey you two, ready to see your parents as well?", He asked. By now everyone knows that Sirius and Remus has adopted Harry, so we referred to them as his parents. We both nodded, small smiles crossing our faces. Cedric nodded at us and turned back to Hermione, talking to her the entire way down to the train. Every so often I would look back to see Mione blushing, staring at Cedric. Hmm I wonder if there's something our little booknerd has been hiding from us.

We passed Fred and Draco, who were having what seemed to be a _very _heated snog session against the wall. Once they were done, they joined us on a journey to the boarding platform. "Where's George?" Cedric asked curiously, Crookshanks perched up on his shoulder, fast asleep.

"Probably off somewhere snogging Colin crosseyed." Fred stated casually while I chocked on my own spit. It was honestly very difficult to picture Colin doing anything remotely sexual, he was the picture of pure innocence. I saw Ginny across the hall with her new boyfriend, Blaise, and yelled, "Gin come on we're going to miss the train!", "Wait one more moment please!" She called back.

For awhile me and Gin were on bad terms until she realized she was acting like a child. She came in one night, crying as she flew into my arms, apologizing over and over again. She explained to me that I was right about what I said and told me she realized she had feelings for _Blaise Zabini._ I almost had a blasted heart attack till I realized my brother was dating someone who use to be the biggest prat in all of Slytherin house. Lavender, of course was furious when she found out I was back on good terms with my little sister. They haven't talked in weeks, and whenever she saw me, she sent me lustful gazes until Harry joined me, then she looked like she could spit fire .

We all ran into George and Colin, who both had identical grins on their faces and I felt myself flinch. Well there goes the perfect innocence picture.

We all made it to the train with five minutes to spare, shuffling past other students. We searched for a slightly larger compartment so all of us could squeeze in. Once we found one, we piled our trunk over head and called what seats we wanted.

Me and Harry took the left seats side from the window, Fred and Draco across from us. Ginny and Blaise sat on the floor beneath the window, Cedric and Mione next to Harry and I and George and Colin across from them.

We all got settled in and talked among ourselves. "So do either of your families know you lot are together?", Cedric asked. We fell into an awkward silence, all looking at one another. Draco was first to speak up. "Well.. My father knows. He isn't happy about it either.. He told me I wasn't allowed home till I changed my ways." He said quietly, looking at his lap. Fred wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, pulling him close. "Our parents don't know about any of us, so I highly doubt Sirius and Remus know." Fred said, looking at Harry. Harry nodded and said, "They don't but I know they'll approve, I mean come on, they're married." He stated.

"Our parents will probably be the same, I mean we do have the most understanding parents out there." I said, getting nods of agreement from my siblings. For the rest of the ride home, we talked, getting know Blaise and Cedric alittle better, but I knew my siblings and I were thinking about how to break the news to our parents.

* * *

_***Eight Hours Later***_

"Ron, I'm nervous." Harry told me, his fingers interlocked with mine. We were about five minutes away from pulling into King's Cross and we have all decided to come out to our families. I squeezed his hand softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I will be there with you love, and it's Sirius and Remus, Harry, I highly doubt they would be upset if you were gay, like you said earlier." I said quietly, pulling him close. Fred was trying to calm a very shaky Draco and George was holding a terrified Colin. Both boys were scared my parents would reject them, especially Draco. "Dragon everything will be just fine alright?" He said soothingly, running his fingers through Draco's hair.

Finally the train stopped, signally our arrival. Cedric held up a sleeping Hermione, levitating her trunks behind him as he walked behind us. I peeked out the window, trying to spot my family. Finally I saw a shock of red hair, identifying it as Bill's.

Next I saw Charlie, surprisingly, as he led Mum and Dad up to the opening of our compartment. I took a deep breath as the doors opened, watching Fred step out with Draco , there hands held tightly together. I was awaiting the shocked expressions of my family, but was shocked myself when I saw Bill turn towards Charlie, his hand out. "You owe me ten galleons mate." He said smugly. Charlie grumbled, digging in his pocket. "Damn it Fred, why couldn't you be shacking up with Lee?" He asked as he handed over the money to my oldest brother.

"Charlie!" My mother scolded, sending him a glare. She looked back at Fred and Draco, smiling at the look of fear on Draco's face. "Welcome to the family dear." She said as she stepped forward, pulling him into a hug. I saw Draco stiffen before melting into my mother's embrace, hugging her back.

Next stepped out George and Colin, and again Bill turned to Charlie, a giant grin spreading across his face. "Another ten galleons." He announced. Charlie groaned as he once more dug the money out of his pocket. "Damn it! George why couldn't _you _be with Lee?", "Charlie Weasley!" Mum said again before welcoming Colin in the same manner as she did with Draco.

I looked at Harry and took a deep breath. It was time.

I stepped out, my grip on Harry's hand tightening. I looked around to see my family all gawking at us before I saw the giant grin forming on Mum's face. "Oh Ronald I always knew you loved Harry more than a friend!" She exclaimed, pulling us both into a bone crushing hug. This time I heard two whoops of happiness and turned to see Sirius walking over with a smiling Remus. When they reached us, Sirius and Bill turned towards Charlie and held out their hands. "Forty galleons each mate." Sirius said.

"Charlie did you bet on all of your siblings?" Mum asked my brother as he paid Bill and Sirius. "Sorry Mum, but I was sure Ron was going to end up with Hermione and Harry was going to be with Ginny." He said glumly. I turned to see Harry turn towards his adoptive fathers, fidgeting with his thumbs. "So you both are alright with me being with Ron?" He asked nervously.

Surprisingly it was Remus who pulled Harry into a hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Harry we love you no matter what you choose. We will always stand by you cub." He said softly, pulling back. I couldn't even see his face but I could tell Harry was crying as Sirius pulled both him and Remus into a hug. I stood there, watching the small family with a smile on my face.

I was once again surprised when Sirius and Remus pulled me into a hug, both whispering in my ear. "Take good care of our boy Ron, we have known about his feelings for you for quite some time." They said before pulling back.

I felt my heart swell as I walked over to Harry, wrapping my arms around his waist as we watched the rest of our friends walk off the train.

"I will, I promise."


End file.
